


雪吻chapter26

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	雪吻chapter26

田柾国搬出去后，金泰亨就心安理得地和金硕珍过上二人世界，公司全权交由郑号锡和金南俊打理，金泰亨只是偶尔参与，每天跟着金硕珍去孤儿院陪伴孤儿们，下班陪金硕珍去买菜，回家吃金硕珍做的饭，一起窝在沙发上看连续剧，周末带着金硕珍去周边城市自驾游，日子过的极其悠闲。田柾国时常也会过来探望，讨论金硕珍的身体情况，他还找来了几个非常著名的心脏科医生，金硕珍定期去复查，回去再按照医生的指示细心调养，虽说不能痊愈，但也恢复了七八成，其中功劳也要归功于金泰亨大手笔地砸钱买各种昂贵药材和补品，虽然金硕珍几番阻止，但耐不过金泰亨的坚持。

这天金泰亨陪着金硕珍再去做检查，做完检查医生提了几点注意事项后，金硕珍主动问了医生：“ 医生，我现在的情况，可以怀孕吗？” 金泰亨听到这个问题就愣了，瞪大了眼睛看着金硕珍，金硕珍宛若没看见，医生认真地看了看金硕珍的报告，顿了顿，说：“ 虽然现在的情况已经比之前好很多，但怀孕分娩的话，还是有一定的风险，再调理一段时间看看，还是有一定的可能性，当下xing事方面还是要节制。”

金泰亨连忙点点头，等金硕珍和金泰亨走出了医院，金泰亨轻轻地指责道：“ 不是说了，我们不要小孩的吗，怎么还关心这个问题呢？我只要你好好的，其他我都不在意。”

金硕珍淡淡一笑：“ 泰亨，我知道你一直想要将家族的事业发扬光大，这也是你一直的梦想，你也做到了，如果因为我你不得不放弃，那我宁愿不和你在一起，医生也说了，我的身体只要好好调养，还是有机会的，你不要太过担心了。”

“可是.....” 金泰亨舍不得让金硕珍再受半点辛苦。

“还有泰亨，我们这几天准备一下，回去吧。” 金硕珍看着怔愣的金泰亨：“你为了我付出这么多，我如果还再任性，就真的是不讲道理了，你陪了我这么久，工作也不能总让号锡和南俊担着，孤儿院那边我已经和院长说好了，工作交接完我就可以走了。”

金泰亨一把将金硕珍拽进怀里，低头深深地吻住他的唇，松开的时候，金泰亨柔情似水地对金硕珍说：“ 阿珍，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，泰亨。”

金硕珍搬回金泰亨的房子后，金泰亨带着他去见了自己的父母还有爷爷，金母非常和蔼可亲，知道金硕珍自小无父无母又饱受欺凌，早就心疼得不得了，一见到金硕珍就嘘寒问暖，问长问短，金硕珍在朴婶之后再一次被母亲一样的长辈关心，久违地感到亲情的温暖，瞬间就红了眼眶，金母见金硕珍如此乖顺，早就当成自家人，拉着金硕珍的手到另一旁开始轻言细语地叮嘱。

金泰亨的爷爷在严肃地问金泰亨：“ 考虑好了吗？”

金泰亨点点头：“ 我决定了，但是必须和阿珍结婚之后，再考虑孩子的事，他现在的体质还得休养，而且我也想要他堂堂正正地进入金家之后，再有我们的孩子，这个要求我不能让步。”

金老爷子看着金泰亨坚定的眼神，转过头去和金父说：“ 真的是有其父必有其子，泰亨的倔脾气跟你可是如出一辙。”

金父尴尬地笑道：“ 哪里哪里，硕珍是个好孩子，能为泰亨挡那一刀，就足以证明他值得金家善待，泰亨和他情投意合，为人父母怎么能阻止呢。泰亨，还不快谢谢爷爷，他的意思就是同意了。”

金泰亨连忙对着还故意板着脸的金老爷子咧开嘴：“ 谢谢爷爷成全。”

金母也走过来将金硕珍的手放在金泰亨手里，语重心长地对着金硕珍说：“ 阿珍，我把泰亨交给你了，以后我们就是一家人了，我和泰亨的爸爸就是你的爸爸妈妈，以后要是泰亨欺负你，就跟我们说，我们帮你出气。”

“妈！你怎么胳膊往外拐呢！” 金泰亨顾作不满地说。

金硕珍看着这其乐融融地场景，又禁不住流下了眼泪，金泰亨轻轻地搂着他的肩，掩饰不住内心的喜悦，嘴角微微上扬。

晚上金硕珍爬上床后、金泰亨一把搂过他，另一只手举起一个小盒子，里面是一枚钻石戒指，金硕珍虽然心有准备，但看到时还是呆了一下，脸红了起来，不敢看着金泰亨，黑眸柔软，惹人怜爱，金泰亨忍住内心的欲念，拿起戒指，套到金硕珍的无名指上，真挚地说：“ 阿珍，我们之间已经错过了太多，我没有好好珍惜曾经你在我身边的日子，是我对不起你，以后，让我好好呵护你，好不好，下半生，我们好好在一起，嫁给我，好不好？”

面对如此诚心诚意，做了那么多事的金泰亨，金硕珍觉得自己已经没有任何理由拒绝，他闭上眼睛，郑重地点了点头，轻轻地说了句：“ 我愿意。”

下一秒，金泰亨已经将他压在身下，缠绵地吻住......

金泰亨和金硕珍结婚后不久，金泰亨就接任了金父的职位，成为金氏集团有史以来最年轻的董事长，金氏集团在江湖上可说是独占鳌头的地位，短时间内都没有其他对手可以与其抗衡。但最令人议论纷纷的，确是年轻有为的金董事长与他出身普通的爱人的传闻，外界都好奇金泰亨为何会娶一个卑不足道的omega，传言分纷纷，好听的不好听的都有。

而流言中的两个男主角，此时正赤身裸体在床上忘情地拥吻着，自从医生确认金硕珍的身体可以受孕后，金泰亨已经把金硕珍压在床上疯狂地滚了一天。此刻金硕珍眼角已经溢出泪水，搂着金泰亨的脖子，贴近他的身体，努力放松着自己，准备再次承受另一阵欢愉。赤裸的肌肤相贴让两个人都感觉到了舒适，彼此都在饥渴地抚摸着对方，金泰亨来回抚摸金硕珍裸露的大腿和丰满圆润的屁股，金硕珍难耐地扭动呻吟，朦胧水润的眼睛看着金泰亨，主动地吻着金泰亨。

金泰亨挤进金硕珍双腿之间，推着他的膝盖将他的腿举起，露出了湿漉漉混合成精液淫液的穴口，金泰亨的性器依旧粗大硬挺，扣着金硕珍的细腰，狠狠地一挺身，直接顶进了生殖腔，金硕珍发出一声短促而又含糊地呻吟，软媚而又撩人。金泰亨弯下腰，吻着亲吻金硕珍着胸口伤痕，细心地舔弄着，待金硕珍放松，开始猛烈地抽动，伴随着自身低沉的喘息，过一会，又俯身去亲吻金硕珍的唇，两人口舌交缠，金泰亨下半身狂风暴雨般地顶弄，将金硕珍撞得深陷入柔软的床垫，金硕珍将双腿勾在金泰亨的腰上，收缩后穴去迎合金泰亨的侵犯，安静的室内回荡着肉体碰撞的声音。两人快感如潮，金硕珍爽快地又射了一遍，金泰亨抚摸着金硕珍的后背，安抚着他的悸动，轻轻咬住被标记的部位，下身狠狠地、快速地进出，终于又一次射进了金硕珍的生殖腔，顶端的结牢牢卡在了生殖腔口，防止精液流出，金硕珍的脚大开着，两个人的信息素交融的味道弥漫在两人的新房，金泰亨趴在金硕珍身上，满足地喘着气，一遍又一遍地抚摸着金硕珍的脸：“ 阿珍，阿珍，阿珍，我爱你。”

金硕珍睫毛上还有泪珠，他眨了眨眼，嘶哑地说：“ 老公，我也爱你。”


End file.
